The present invention relates to an apparatus for subsequent insertion of cables in ducts provided for this purpose, as defined by the preamble to claim 1.
In an apparatus of this kind known from German Pat. No. 32 31 027, the intermediate bottom provided with the bead-like longitudinal rims is relatively rigid, so that when it is inserted into relatively long cable ducts laid with relatively short radii, problems may arise because the friction between the inner wall of the duct and the intermediate bottom becomes very great, thus necessitating excessive forces for insertion of the intermediate bottom.